It has long been recognized that there is a need in the art for a vehicle capable of providing a means of transportation and which is capable of being folded or collapsed into a small enough configuration to enable it to be carried about by hand or in another vehicle without imposing any problems due to its size or weight. It has been known in the prior art to provide vehicles, such as a bicycle with joints, allowing a limited amount of collapsing or folding of the vehicle or bicycle. However, such attempts as have been made in the prior art have not offered any significant advantage, due to the fact that they did not make possible or realize the capability of folding the vehicle into a small enough and light enough configuration to be significant. If the vehicle such as a bicycle, for example, is substantially as bulky when collapsed or folded as when erected, no particular advantage is gained from the collapsibility. In other words, the prior art never realized the capability of being able to collapse a vehicle into a small and light enough configuration to be significant. The herein invention is entirely unique, and outstrips any prior art in the field in realizing the end that a wheeled vehicle which when erected is fully capable of transporting an adult human being at substantial speed, but yet which is collapsible into an extremely small configuration such that it can be transported in a container simulating a handbag in size. The invention has made possible a collapsible vehicle which can be folded into a sufficiently small size that it can readily be manually carried or transported in another vehicle without any impediment arrising from the size or weight of the article when collapsed in compact form. In addition to the primary objective of realizing this very significant end, the invention realizes a number of other corollary objectives.